Roses are Red
by violentblossom
Summary: Follow The Anime Challenge, this is a personal challenge to myself to write alongside the anime. This is rated M so be prepared for foul language and naughty bits. OC: Dusty Rose- Consumer of the Poppu Poppu no mi (The pop pop fruit) basically she can "pop" in anywhere she's ever been or any place she can physically see, so long as she has a clear memory or vision of the intended.
1. Chapter 1: Episode 626

**Hello there, for all those following me i'm very sorry i haven't updated any of the other stories i've been in the longest slump and i keep coming up with so many stories that it's difficult to focus on a specific one. So what i'm trying to do here is to write my story along with the anime, so this chapter is basically my version of Episode 626, and the next chapter will be on 627, etc. etc. hopefully this way ill be able to post chapters at a more constant rate. Anyways i do not own OnePiece and as always enjoy**

A lone figure fell through the night sky, a blazing trail of fiery red hair was whipped into a frenzy trailing behind the girl it belonged to as she descended calmly. In nothing but a pair of forest green swim trunks and a teal bikini top she continued to fall; her golden hawk-like eyes trained onto a spec floating calmly on the vast ocean's surface, as she fell the spec was revealed to be a sleeping ship unsuspecting of the danger looming above them, the girl frowned at the thought.

Since when have these hands been stained with the blood of others and herself; a picture of herself sitting happily in the lap of her foster-father, an octopus merman, beside her mother, a tiger shark mermaid. A grim smile stretched across her face as the picture was replaced with the memory of her parents being brutally beat to death by the celestial dragons as they laughed, clenching her fist the girl shook her head to rid herself of painful memories as she focused back in on the ship below her. Only five figures were on deck, one being her objective.

Black clouds rolled beneath her shrouding the ship in darkness, preparing she slipped her hands into large steel fighting gloves (each glove weighing 100+ pounds and being roughly the same size as an adult skull, the gloves were pink in color and shaped into paws) once her gloves were on she angled herself so that she would fall faster. The wind deafened her ears, but even through the noise a single word reached through "Go", the word triggered the green collar wrapped around her neck causing it to glow.

No longer in control of her actions she used her Poppu Poppu ability to teleport herself onto the deck of the ship, the force of her landing caused the ship to sink a bit before bobbing back up. Everyone's attention was on her for barely even a second before they were distracted by other large figures catapulting onto their ship; the girl took this opportunity to eye the chained up man behind her, kneeling before him she placed a finger on the chain before taking it back quickly.

"Kairouseki" she identified calmly ignoring the questions her objective tossed at her, bringing her right glove to the side of his head her golden eyes bored into his own violet ones, "Static Shock" she said evenly as her glove was soon encased in electricity shocking her now captive unconscious. Hefting him over shoulder she observed the mess behind her before teleporting onto the mast, beside her a man dressed as a conquistador stood grinning at the chaos. Seeing the man hefted over her shoulder he chuckled evilly before letting loose a shrill whistle. The intruders tensed and disappeared into the water except one who now stood behind her, she handed the unconscious man over to him before dropping back down onto the deck and taking a fighting stance.

"Who are you!" Called out the captain of the ship, Mugiwara no Luffy

"My name is Breed" answered the conquistador, now known as Breed, he then went to announce his what his Devil's fruit ability was. The Peto-Peto fruit. It was then that they realized what she had stolen, their very own prisoner, Ceaser Clown; the mad scientist that works for the underground boss Joker, otherwise known as Doflamingo, one of the shichibukai.

"Gomenasai for the intrusion but I'll be taking your prisoner as my pet" said Breed before disappearing. Before Luffy could charge after them he was stopped by a kung-fu dugong, taking her que she charged the nearest pirate being Traflagar Law, another shichibukai.

Holding his hand out he called for his room, grinning the red-haired girl took a boxing stance and brought back her fist, "Let's make this quick, I don't wish to shed blood" she said before her fist was engulfed in electricity once again, charging forward

"Thunder Punch!" she called out before teleporting just an inch away from Law as she was punching, with no way to defend Law took the punch before flying back at the same time Luffy did.

Turning around she walked towards the kung-fu dugong, her hair dragging loosely along the ground, placing a hand on the creature's head she turned to the crew.

"Don't follow us. I don't want to have to hurt you; I actually really admire you Mugiwara-san. Thank you for challenging the Celestial Dragons and for protecting Fishman Island. Ja-ne" she said preparing to teleport away

"Wait who are you?" asked the orange haired navigator, Cat Burglar Nami.

"Dusty Rose" she answered before teleporting away to the giant aquarium aboard Breed's ship.

Once there she turned and slammed a fist into a nearby tree obliterating it

"Dammit why did I say that!" she berated herself, "Whatever hopefully they'll take my advice" she said sadly, 'Mugiwara no Luffy huh... maybe... just maybe he can save me too' she thought to herself before shaking her head and moving to lean against the glass.

'Mama, Papa, I wonder what you'd say if you were here' she thought sadly before her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of a scuffle, looking to where the noise was originating she saw not only Luffy but Law and the Mugiwara's docter Chopper as well. Teleporting to get a closer view she saw the mark she left on Law's left cheek, it looked like it hurt. Groaning over her conscious she teleported to her room grabbing some medical supplies before teleporting before them to see that the scene had changed, it seems that Luffy and the Kung-fu dugong go way back.

Catching Law's piercing stare Rose blushed before handing the medical supplies over

"A-ano, sorry about taking your prisoner and then punching you in the face, I was not in control of my actions" she apologized before bowing and turning away from his intense stare

"Why weren't you in control, Rose-ya" asked Law, his voice deep and as equally piercing as his eyes sending shivers down Rose's back 'this man is dangerous' she thought before trying to find an adequate answer, but before she could the Dugong came to her defense and explained how they were all captured by Breed and made into his slaves. Rose stared hard at the ground ashamed of the truth.

"So it's Breed who's behind this mess not Doflamingo" analyzed Law calmly, Rose chanced a peek at him to see that he was already staring at her

"I'll save you" stated Luffy determined, she looked at Luffy with protests ready when Law intervened

"We don't have time for that Mugiwara-ya we're here to get Ceaser back, that's all" he stated coldly, before Luffy could retort Breed's voice sounded over the intercom

"Fall in, all of you!"

The collars glowed before seizing everyone with them and controlling their bodies to do as told, fighting for control Rose reached out and squeezed Luffy's hand

"Hide" she begged before teleporting by the cave entrance where Breed emerged from

"So how are you shitty humans?" he greeted before snapping his whip against the ground

"Rosie-chan, you were late" he said calmly, Rose was unprepared for the bite and burn of his whip slashing across her face knocking her to the ground

"Oi what the hell!" yelled Luffy outraged, even Law's eyes held a slight disbelief, "This is the power granted to me by my Peto-Peto ability, they are all my loyal pet's, here watch" he said before commanding Rose to stand

"Now show them your back" he ordered, Rose bit her lip and slowly brushed her unruly hair aside revealing a scar filled back, "Now then I want you to whip yourself until I say stop" he ordered handing her the whip, clenching her fist she watched as the collar glowed with the order and her arm whisked the whip over her shoulder to bite against her back a resounding 'Thwack' echoing in the aquarium, silence ensued before another filled the air

"STOP IT" yelled Luffy furiously, Chopper stared in horror as Rose continued to whip herself re-opening old wounds and creating new ones, only the sound of leather slapping against flesh filled the room. Blood flowed freely and dripped onto the ground, beside her Breed laughed cruelly before kicking her to the ground

"I guess that's good enough, for now" he sneered

"Leave her alone!" shouted Luffy

"Hmm you shitty humans would make lovely pets don't you think Rosie-chan" he threatened, Rose's eyes widened in horror

"Just give us back Ceaser" demanded Law

"I don't think so you crappy Humans" he said before raising his hand and flinging a green blob at them

"Don't let that touch you!" yelled Rose allowing both Luffy and Law to dodge but leaving chopper defenseless, panicked Rose teleported to chopper before grabbing him and teleporting away before the glob could get him.

"You disloyal little bitch! You'll pay for that" growled Breed angrily before letting an evil smirk stretch across his broad face, "Since you seem so intent on saving them I'll give you the pleasure of watching them die by your very own hands, hmm let's start with the little fellow your holding in your arms" he ordered, Rose could feel her arms tense around Chopper slower getting tighter and tighter until Chopper realized his position and struggled to get away. In his struggle he roared before shifting forms into one larger, taking a fighting stance Rose lowered her body slightly before twisting it while pulling her fist back, once in place the front half of her glove began to rotate rapidly.

"Cyclone...SMASH!" she called out as she threw the punch forward while simultaneously teleporting within Chopper's reach, but just as her punch was about to connect Law had called his room and replaced Chopper with one of the Sea Lapins, her punch drove into the side of the Sea Lapin viciously sending him flying to the other side of the aquarium. Chopper paled in fear at the power behind the punch reverting back to his original form, when Rose turned around to face Law he saw the utter relief etched into her face and the million apologies in her eyes. Not one to normally care Law was inwardly shocked at the effect a simple stare from her had on him

"Law!" yelled Luffy in warning just as Rose disappeared before him, looking left and right quickly she was nowhere in sight, noticing a shadow above him he managed to just dodge another devastating punch. Rose slowly stood from the center of the crater she created while picking her fists back up and teleporting in front of him again before sending punch after punch at him. He would just barely manage to dodge each punch, even trying to teleport himself away from her but she would just teleport herself right into his space and continue to punch, each throw more deadly than the last.

"Enough playing around! Finish him!" demanded Breed, Rose clenched her teeth at the order and three wickedly sharp blades emerged out of her gloves looking like claws. Lowering her stance for more balance she charged with incredible speed as she swiped towards Law head, he ducked out of the away before realizing his mistake as her other fist was already charging at him from below, realizing he wouldn't be able to dodge he clenched his eyes shut anticipating the blades to tear clean through him, but the pain never came and when he opened his eyes he saw Rose's face twisted in intense concentration as she slowly pulled her fist back.

"What do you think you're doing you shitty pet!" shouted Breed outraged, "KILL HIM"

Rose screamed in pain at the order as she continued to resist, looking straight into Law's stormy gray eyes she held her breath as in one go she stabbed herself before letting out a strangled howl of pain, it was the kind of scream that tears the insides of your mind apart and leaves you awake at night. Just as she collapsed to her knees the green collar cracked before shattering into nothing as she was fell forward, Law managed to catch her just before her face met the floor, but before he could ease the blades out of her to assess the damage he felt something wrap tightly around his neck, turning around his eyes widened at seeing Luffy and Chopper in the same predicament; a green collar glowing around their necks.

**Right so there it is! **

**Like it? **

**Hate it? **

**Let me know by commenting**

**Have a good day/night**

**Thanks for reading!**

**VB**


	2. Chapter 2: Episode 627

**Alright well how about last weeks episode? crazy right! Those bastards used an entire episode to just be like well we're bored so let's just fuck with everyone's mind and soul. Man when Breed used his whip on Chopper my boyfriend had to hold me back i was about ready to fight someone! Hahaha. But really though damn what an episode i mean seriously it took me a week to figure out how to continue that chapter and how to end this one, while my whole write alongside the anime challenge is an awesome idea it's just that... a challenge, my brain is fried! But it's ok because Log Horizon has been updated and i get to watch onepiece tomorrow! So last bit and i'll get on with the story i want to say thank you to those of you who have reviewed and followed and remember you can msg me anytime no promises on replying though im very seriously lazy and if i could be a neet for the rest of my life i would. right then I DO NOT OWN ONEPIECE, though i do own rose cause she's just... you guy's don't even knw yet! HAHA**

"Stay" commanded Breed, the collars shined before Luffy, Law, and Chopper were motionless. Rose lay limp in Law's arms as her blood noiselessly dripped to the floor, steel blades sticking out of her back. Chuckling darkly Breed made his way over to where Rose and Law lay, "ROSE!LAW!" called out Luffy desperately while struggling with the collar.

Breed stopped just in front of Law and grabbed Rose by her hair and lifted her up, Rose groaned at the pain before glaring at Breed, mustering up whatever strength she had she spat blood at his face. Breed's face twisted in rage as he ripped her hands out of her causing blood to gush out while Rose screamed in agony, but he wasn't done just as her body fell limp he drove his fist into her gut while still holding her up by the hair, her toes just barely brushing against the ground. Luffy and Chopper screamed for him to stop but their cries were ignored as he continuously beat her until he tossed her to the floor only to start kicking her,

"You shitty human, this is what you get for disobeying your master! You stupid, shitty pet!" he ranted over her moans of pain and the cries of protests, after what felt like an eternity he stopped and walked away from Rose's half-dead body, "You won't live for much longer so I'll do you a kindness and let you slowly bleed to death!" he yelled laughing maniacally before raising his arm and beckoning Luffy and Law, "Come" he ordered activating the collars,

"W-what the heck!" yelled Luffy as his and Law's body moved over to where Breed stood

"You two we're my goal from the beginning, I'll have you shitty humans eating out of my hand forever!" He cheered to himself, "Mugiwara! Trafalger! SIT!" he ordered

"Shit!" cursed Luffy as both he and Law unwillingly sat, Law's eyes drifted to where Rose lay her fiery mane splayed out around her matching the blood staining the ground, he watched her lift a hand shakily to her neck before smiling to herself

"Shake hands" he ordered, Luffy cursed once more and Law turned back to glare at breed while both lifted their hands to be shaken, Breed laughed aloud

"See my power! This is the gift given to me by the Peto-Peto fruit, be it a warlord or a measly pirate you are worthless before me!" he ranted, "You two shitty humans don't even get the pleasure of becoming my pet, you'll live like slaves for the rest of your lives! peto-to-to-to peto-to-to-to!"

"You're horrible!" cried out Chopper, Breed turned with a face of disgust but one his eyes landed on Chopper's form his entire demeanor change as he scooped up the miniature sized reindeer.

"Oh! How cute!" he gushed rubbing his face into Chopper's fur, "I hadn't realized because of all the disgusting humans around! Your blue nose is just too cute Racoon-kun! I've never had a pet like you before, I just want to dress you up right away!" he cheered spinning around, Law looked over to where Rose was again only to see a puddle of blood and no body.

"Leave Chopper alone!" yelled Luffy snapping Breed out of his phase, he sneered at the two seated "Keep quiet you two are going to be locked up" Turning to the Kung-Fu Dugong and his friends he ordered them to retrieve the kairoseki hand cuffs and to lock them up.

-w/ Rose-

Rose relished over her freedom despite being near death, and with the very last of her strength she hoped to at least save those three, Luffy, Law, and Chopper, from the same fate she suffered. Concentrating on the image of their ship she willed herself over and with her Poppu Poppu ability when she opened her eyes she was surrounded by shocked, worried and distrustful faces.

"T-trouble" she coughed out, "Luffy... Law... Ch-chopper... H-help"

-w/ Lufy, Law, Chopper-

Luffy gripped the cage fiercely attempting to free himself but would just end up drained of energy, Law sat analyzing the situation "So this cage is..." he started off before a voice interrupted him "Kairoseki" finished Ceaser, "My aren't you guys pathetic, shiro-ro-ro-ro-ro"

"Ceaser!" called out Luffy "Let us out!"

"Shut up! I'm tired of being ordered around!" retaliated Ceaser

"So he got you too" observed Law, "Yeah with a collar and leash just like a pet" he complained. "I am the world's greatest scientist! how dare I be treated this way!"

"He said he's a Pet-Peto eater, and with that power he can make people obey whatever order he gives" stated Law calmly, "Ceasar is he one of Doflamingo's associates?" asked Law

"Are you retarded, if he was I wouldn't be locked up in here with you fools! The man kept ranting on and on about making a dream kingdom" divulged Ceasar, this piece of information caught Luffy's attention

" A Kingdom?" he asked, " what kingdom?"

"Tch how would I know! Dammit this is so annoying! For someone as great as me to be ordered by that fool! Screw him!" ranted Ceasar just then Breed's voice echoed around the room "Ceasar lie down!" he ordered, but Ceaser's body did nothing, "Ceasar didn't you hear me i said LIE DOWN!" he commanded, this time the collar glowed and Ceaser's body slammed to the ground. Law's eyes widened 'I see now' he thought to himself already coming up with back up plans.

"Oi Law! What about Rose?" asked Luffy worriedly, Law thought back to the lone puddle of blood and smirked

"I think she's fine Mugiwara-ya, If she can manage to escape then i'm sure she'll live" said Law

-w/Rose-

When her eyes opened again she saw nothing but wood, confused she tried to lift herself only to come face to face with amber colored eyes and long orange hair (though not as long as her hair)

"Ah your the navigator Nami-san, Th-" started Rose but was stopped by a perfectly manicured hand, "Sanji-kun, go get the other's and let them know she's awake" she ordered, "YES NAMI-SWAAAAN" cheered Sanji the cook before spiraling out of the room leaving just Rose and Nami

"No thanking me yet; we still haven't decided what to do with you, you said our captain is in trouble so we need information" stated Nami, Rose nodded in understanding

"It's good that you're willing, now tell me how did you get here in such a sorry state?" asked Nami concerned, Rose clenched her fist "It's better if everyone is here, that way I can explain properly what is going on" she said after awhile, looking down she saw that she was wearing a plain white t-shirt and shorts, lifting the shirt she took note of the blood stained bandages and winced

"Who?" she asked gesturing to herself, Nami grinned

"Robin and I washed you and got you a new set of clothes, we tried to dress your... wounds as best as possible but both the doctors we had on this ship are apparently in trouble with our captain... Umm, Rose... on your back, we saw and I just want you to know that we won't tell and you don't have to either." stated Nami boldly, Rose smiled before running a hand through her hair and pulling it up into a high pony tail though her hair still went past her waist

"Please do not worry about me Nami-san, I may be banged up but im finally free" she said with a smile just as the other members of the straw hat crew piled into the little room and begun shooting question after question at Rose like a firing squad, that is until Nami got fed up with it and silenced them all with a single glare.

"Now that everyone is here Rose-chan, can you tell us what's going on?" asked Nami, Rose smiled softly "Right well, I guess I'll just start at beginning"

-W/Luffy, Law, Chopper-

Breed strolled into the room with his "pet's" following closely behind, "So what should I make you do first?" he asked mockingly,

"Oi, Peto-guy let us out of here and give back Chopper!" yelled Luffy slamming himself against the cage before losing his strength, Breed laughed at his slumped form

"Oh don't worry Chappy is right here" he gushed out revealing Chopper dressed up in all kinds of frills and ribbons, his absolutely adorable appearance had Luffy keeled over in laughter

"My name isn't Chappy and quit laughing Luffy!" yelled Chopper in frustration,

"You're just shy Mr. Grumpy!" cooed Breed before grabbing Chopper in an attempt to glomp him, Chopper struggled relentlessly and accidentally grazed Breed with the tip of his hoof. Breed's grip tightened before he dropped Chopper, Chopper tried to get to Luffy but was stopped by a stinging sensation, the same whip stained with Rose's blood slashed across Chopper's tiny figure knocking him to the ground. Luffy's laughter ceased immediately as he watched Breed order Chopper to kneel before him, memories of watching Rose self inflict that amount of damage to herself all at the whim of this monster flashed before his eyes

"Leave him alone! what do you think you're doing to my friend!" yelled Luffy angrily, Breed stopped his actions and shook with restrained fury "friend" he muttered gritting his teeth

"Cut that Friend crap you make me sick" he grit out, "I don't believe in shitty friendships! All I need in this world are loyal followers- Tools- that will work just for me! I have no need for insubordination, everyone should just do as I say without complaining! Worthless humans always trying to stand against me, I have no need for shitty friendship like that, I have no need for worthless humans! Animals are different, my pet's just follow my orders quietly and submissively! Animals! Pets! They are surely the best!" he ranted stopping to catch his breath before smoothing out his hair and attempting to regain his composure

"That's why I need you...Ceasar. To make... this!" he said holding what looked to be an ordinary fruit it weren't for the discoloration and odd pattern.

"Is that SMILE?! How did you get it?" asked Ceaser to which Breed replied haughtily "I have connections, this man-made Zoan type fruit will turn humans into animals forcibly then I would no longer have to deal with wretched humans ever again!"

"You bastard, what are you really up too?" questioned Ceasar, Breed smirked, "A Kingdom, I will create an animal only kingdom which I will rule with my Peto-Peto power! I will turn them all into Loyal pets!" he stated boldly

"Suit yourself, but you can't make me follow anybody" declared Luffy ticking Breed off

"What do you mean! Shall I demonstrate more of my power!" he chuckled evilly

"Your power means nothing to me... I'm a pirate! I'm not going to follow anybody's order! Pirates are free!"

Breed reached through the cage and grabbed Luffy by his shirt

"I hate humans like you the most!" he yelled outraged, "Fine then, I was going to spare your life and enslave you but you deserve death after all! You and all the other shitty humans!" and with a snap of his fingers the floor beneath them rumbled before lifting up at what looks like the interior of a circus tent. The cage surround Luffy and Law along with the chains were detached and floated away, lights appeared from nowhere and filled the room

"It's Showtime!" declared Breed, "Law... Kill Mugiwara no Luffy!" he ordered, Traflagar Law cried out in frustration as he tried to get the collar off

"Mugiwara... Kill Traflagar Law! Oh and no Devil's fruit power" he ordered before laughing maniacally "Now let the blood bath begin!"

With an apology Luffy shot at Law like a bullet and the two exchanged powerful blows neither holding back as they drove their fists into one another with full force, regret and anger in their eyes. They continued to pummel each other as their surrounding areas were demolished in their wake. No being able to take anymore the Dugong protests in an attempt to spare their lives, Breed ignores his incessant pleading and continues to watch the blood bath, that is until his vision is blocked by the very same Dugong, getting fed up Breed viciously beats him but still the Dugong begs.

"fine... Traflagar, Mugiwara, WAIT!" he ordered stopping them, relieved the Dugong cheered but Breed's cold voice cut through like a knife "Instead, you do it." he ordered before giggling to himself "Since you like them so much it'll be interesting to watch you beat them up! Kill those two, Dugong!"

-W/Rose-

"So that was his plan? To turn everyone into animals?" asked Usopp, the sniper, incredulously; Rose nodded "Yes he plans to make a kingdom and rule over it with his power"

"His power is the Peto-Peto fruit which can control any living being it touches... correct?" asked Robin with a slight grin, catching onto her drift Nami chuckled darkly

"That's right and no matter what you're forced to obey his orders, well it would be difficult to boss someone around if you couldn't speak, neh" wondered Nami aloud, Zoro scoffed "You would know" a moment later he was nursing a bump on his head

"How do we even know we can trust her"

-W/Luffy, Law, Chopper-

The Dugong stood before the beaten Luffy, tears falling from his eyes at the thought of what was to come next, "Seal I'll be alright" promised Luffy

With his fist pulled back the Dugong cried as he smashed his fist into luffy, again and again he hit and hit as tears rolled down his face, switching between both law and Luffy the Dugong

"You see what happens when you disobey, now throw them in the sea!" he ordered making the Dugong's eyes widen and shake his head

"Seal, I told you to use the lower half of your body and to pull your arm all the way back... but you sure got stronger" said Luffy with a smile, determined to fulfill Luffy's silent wish he lowered his body and pulled his arm back, with all the strength he could muster he thrust out one last punch knocking both Luffy and Law into the sea.

**PHEW! so glad i finished i barely freaking made it in time, so send me a review on what you think**

**like it or hate it? did i misspell something? all that good stuff! I can't wait to watch the next episode! Until next time guys! **

**VB OUT!**


End file.
